Secret Artist
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis has a hidden talent for drawing, but it will be revealed when the other digidestine find his sketch book and cannot believe what they saw in it and what Davis is working on that may be his masterpiece


"Come on Davis the bell's going to ring soon." Ken said.

"I'll catch up I got to stop by my locker." Davis said.

"Okay, but hurry up." Ken said as he went down the hall. Two years have passed since the digidestine have taken down Malomyotismon and right now Davis and his friends are in their final year of middle school. Davis was at his locker and while he put his books away he grabbed a sketch book.

"Just making sure I didn't lose this." Davis said. Davis had kept that sketch book for a while and has been drawing for years and was amazing at it, but he has been keeping it a secret. When the bell ran he ran off, but failed to noticed that his sketch book slipped out between his books as he ran off. Then a teacher stepped on it when Davis was gone.

"What's this?" The teacher said as he kicked it up. He saw that it was open to a page. "Maybe this belongs to Kari." He thought that because the picture in it was Kari as an angel playing a harp in front of an open golden gate. He then spotted T.K. "Excuse me T.K."

"Yes sir?" T.K. said.

"You're friends with Kari Kamiya right? Could you please give this to her I believed she dropped it." The teacher said giving the sketch book.

"Oh sure." T.K. said taking the book.

"Thank you." The teacher said as he walked away.

"I didn't know Kari draws." T.K. said as he looked at the page and was impressed by the drawing. "Wow if Kari did draw this she's amazing." After school Yolei, Cody, Ken, Kari, and Ross were in the computer lab with their digimon and T.K. came in.

"Hey T.K." Yolei said.

"Hey guys. Where's Davis?" T.K. said.

"He ran straight home, it was bizarre." Ken said.

"Hey T.K. what's that you got?" Patamon said.

"Let me see that." Ross said as he took the book and saw the picture. "Wow whoever drew this is good. Check it out Kari's an angel."

"Really?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah someone drew Kari as an angel." Ross said showing the picture and were impressed by the drawing.

"Wow that is amazing." Patamon said.

"I can't believe someone drew this." Kari said.

"I know T.K. did you draw this?" Yolei said.

"No a teacher thought it was Kari's. Besides whoever drew this is way beyond my level." T.K. said.

"Whoa guys Kari is on every page." Ross said as he looked through the book.

"Really?" Kari said.

"You're kidding right?" Ken said.

"No. Kari is in a different outfit and in a different background on every page." Ross said. "There's Kari in winter, Kari as a fairy, whoa Kari in a bikini."

"Ross!" Kari said embarrassed.

"I'm turning, but I'm serious whoever drew these has some real talent and must be head over heels for Kari." Ross said as he showed them.

"Wow we got to find whoever drew these." Yolei said.

"Hey Ross." Gotsumon said tugging on his pants and Ross crouched down while the others looked through it.

"What is it?" Ross said.

"You just said whoever drew this must be head over heels for Kari and she's on every page right?" Gotsumon said.

"Yeah." Ross said.

"Is it possible it's Davis?" Gotsumon said and Ross thought about it.

"It is possible, but I never saw him draw before. I would have to see a drawing he drew and compare it." Ross said.

"Seriously we have to find who drew this." Hawkmon said.

"How?" Armadillomon said.

"We'll find out." Ken said.

"I'll hold on to it." Ross said taking the book.

"Alright because someone with talent like this has to be known." Yolei said.

'But why would someone draw me like this?' Kari thought.

…

The Motomiyas

Davis was in his room searchingfor his sketch book by digging through his closet and Veemon was confused on what he was doing.

"Maybe I left it here? Where is it?" Davis said.

"Davis what are you doing?" Veemon said.

"I'm trying to find this sketch book." Davis said.

"I didn't know you were an artist?" Veemon said.

"Well I've been doing for a long time. About as long as I've known Kari whenever I'm not playing soccer or in trouble." Davis said.

"Really, I never knew. I never saw you draw before." Veemon said.

"Well with that whole thing happening in the digital world years ago I didn't had the time, but it I got more practice since we defeated Malomyotismon." Davis said.

"So what kind of things do you draw?" Veemon said.

"Well…..they're all of Kari." Davis said with his face red.

"Kari?" Veemon said.

"Yeah, in different clothes and in different backgrounds." Davis said.

"So why of Kari?" Veemon said.

"When I started drawing Kari is my inspiration. I tried drawing other things, but couldn't." Davis said.

"Aw Davis that's so sweet, little creepy, but real sweet." Veemon said. "So why keep it a secret?"

"If Kari finds out and doesn't feel the same about me it will be the most humiliating moment of my life." Davis said. "Besides no one will believe I made those drawings. I guess I can't worry about it now. I got to stay focus on something real important."

…..

The Next Day

Davis was on his way to school and Ross was running up to catch up to him.

"Hey Davis wait up." Ross said as he caught up to him.

"What is it?" Davis said.

"Well T.K. found this sketch book." Ross said showing him the book and Davis was surprised. "Whoever this belongs to has some real talent and must be crazy about Kari. So I figured since I know you so well, is this yours?"

"What mine?" Davis said. "That's crazy, but I'll hold onto it and find who it belongs to." He grabbed the book and ran off.

"Hey Davis wait!" Ross said, but he was already gone. "That's weird even for him." Ross found the others and it looked like they had no luck on finding the mystery artist.

"Hey Ross did you find the artist?" Yolei said.

"Nope and I'm guessing none of you did." Ross said.

"Where's the book?" T.K. said.

"Well I told Davis about it, but he just took it and ran off. It was weird even for him." Ross said.

"Maybe Davis is just trying to help us out." Kari said.

"Yeah anyway let's try to figure out who is this artist. It's Friday and there are a lot of activities going on so it would be a great day to find him." Ken said.

…

Davis

"Davis I've been waiting for you." Davis was in the art room talking to Miss Mayla the art teacher.

"Do you know where I can find a 48 by 40 paper?" Davis said.

"I already have it set up in the auditorium." Miss Mayla said. "As my favorite and star student I want you to great this piece accomplished. You take art serious. I will allow you to use it, but I'm going to have to watch to keep you out of trouble."

"Alright." Davis said.

…

The Auditorium

Davis, Veemon, and Miss Mayla were setting up the giant paper to be viewed with their being ladders and Davis having a lot of art supplies.

"Alright Davis. Are you alright working on this on your own? It will have more meaning and I have no inspiration for it." Miss Mayla said.

"Can I help?" Veemon said.

"I was planning on working on this on my own." Davis said. "You might want to get comfortable because this is going to take a long time."

"Take all the time you need." Miss Mayla said as she and Veemon sat in a seat and Davis had his pencil and few measurement tools ready.

…

The Others

A half hour passed and they met up and not one had any luck on who the mystery artist was. No clues or anything.

"Hey Cody did you had any luck at your school?" Ross said.

"Not one kid has an older sibling that draws." Cody said.

"How can it be no one?" Yolei said.

"I haven't been this confused in ever." Ken said.

'That's too bad I really want to know who drew all of those pictures?' Kari thought.

"Hey guys is the drama club here today?" T.K. said.

"I don't think so." Yolei said.

"Then who's in the auditorium?" T.K. said. They saw the auditorium door open and when they looked inside they saw Davis sketching something.

"Is that Davis?" Ken said.

"What's he doing?" Yolei said.

"It looks like he's sketching something." Cody said.

"But what?" Kari said. They waited until Davis was done which was about an hour and 30 minutes and they couldn't believe what Davis drew.

"OMG." Yolei said.

"It was Davis the whole time." T.K. said.

"Come on let's talk to him." Kari said as they entered. Miss Mayla saw them and stopped them from interrupting Davis without him noticing.

"I'm sorry I can't let you get in the way." Miss Mayla said.

"Why?" Cody said.

"Wait until he's done and hold your applause." Miss Mayla said.

"Done with the sketch, now for the paint." Davis said as he reached for the paint and started painting and it took him hours.

"This is so boring." Ross said.

"A master piece takes time." Miss Mayla said and noticed other students and teacher entering thinking Davis' painting was a masterpiece. It took Davis four hours and had paint smeared over his face. He wiped his forehead and was finished. The painting was Kari asleep against a summer tree with a brown and white cat in her lap. The sky was blue with clouds and surrounded by a field of flowers were blue, red, yellow, and violet.

"I'm finally done." Davis said and heard an applause. Davis turned around and was surprised to see students and teachers. He saw the others run up to him and Kari hugged him.

"Davis this is amazing. I don't know what to say, I'm speechless." Kari said.

"How long have you guys been here?" Davis said.

"Through most of it. Davis this is an amazing painting." T.K. said.

"It was you Davis. Why didn't you tell us?" Ross said.

"Uh…that's hard to explain." Davis said.

"Davis you have real talent." Yolei said.

"People have to know this." Cody said.

"Mr. Motomiya." The principal said as he came on the stage looking at the painting. "This is a true work of art. You have a real gift."

"Thank you sir." Davis said.

"But Davis why is it all of me?" Kari said.

"Come with me to my place. I want to show you something." Davis said as he grabbed her hand and led her to his house.

…..

The Motomiyas

Davis took Kari to his room and opened his closet and when he opened it Kari saw stacks of sketches and other drawings of her.

"Davisthis is unbelievable. Did you draw all of these?" Kari said as she look through them.

"Yeah I've been doing it for a long time." Davis said scratching the back of his head.

"How long?" Kari said.

"About the day I met you." Davis said with his face all red.

"Me? Davis why is it all of me?" Kari said as she tried to hide her blush.

"Well…..it's because I like you, you inspired me Kari." Davis said and Kari couldn't hide her blush anymore. "You're my inspiration Kari."

"I don't know what to say." Kari said as Davis took a hold of her hand and was about to say something with both their eyes half open. "Hold up I know what you're going to say. People say it at a moment like this. Don't say anything." That is when they kissed, even if Kari was getting paint over her face from Davis, but she didn't care.

…

The Next Day

"Hello?" Davis said as he was at the school and got a message saying to come to the school. "I know its Saturday so why is someone here?" Then he was greeted by the media and other students asking so many questions. "What's going on?"

"Hey Davis."

"Back up give him room to breathe." The digidestine pushed through with Miss Mayla.

"I hope you don't mind Davis, but a work of art like the one you made yesterday has to be spread to the world." Miss Mayla said.

"Davis you're going to be famous with stuff like this." T.K. said. Davis couldn't believe it, his secret was out and people loved it.

"Can I ask what made you had the idea about that drawing." A reporter said.

"Well I got the idea…." Davis said and grabbed Kari and pulled her right next to him. "From this girl, she's the love of my life." Everyone actually awed.

"What about you young lady? What's your thoughts?"

"I think it's the sweetest thing and I'm lucky to have a talented boyfriend." Kari said.

"Wait boyfriend!?" Davis said.

"Oh yeah." Kari said as she kissed him and he kissed back regardless of all the pictures taken.

AN: Most of the credit goes to Ninjafan1331 because it was his idea and it was a story challenge I accepted. If you like to try a story challenge go to his profile, find the one you like to do, and send him a message saying you want to do it.

Ross: Yeah you should give it a try.

Kari: His stories really do sound amazing and I'm glad I get to be with a great guy.

Yolei: The problem is he can't put them up himself.

Cody: He's also having difficulty trying to spread the word because the press stops him from doing it.

Ken: So we suggest you go to his profile and check it out.

Davis: For those who are digimon fans and like the ideas, please do it. Kari and me need some more stories with us as a couple because for reasons unknown people are taking some out or aren't updating.


End file.
